


Contest in Virility

by magicianparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Epilogue, and testing their masculinity, anyway this is just Ronan and Adam being stupid, post trk, uh I have no idea what the fuck this is lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Ronan turned his attention back to Adam, who didn’t look as embarrassed as he did a few minutes ago. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. No shaving for three weeks. Show me what you got. Hell, I’ll even join in with you. Just to rile Gansey up.”“You have a deal,” Adam said. The two of them spat in their hands, making Gansey cringe and Blue scoff, and shook on it.ORAdam and Ronan get into a stupid argument over virility and grow beards??





	Contest in Virility

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck this is. The idea just threw itself into my head and told me to write this out, and thus I did. It is also procrastination on this Sunday night in November. Maybe also because it's no-shave November? Even though this story is not in November... anyway it's here and this is what I got. 
> 
> Also came from the tidbit that apparently Ronan can grow a really impressive beard fast, and it makes Gansey a little jealous. (If I remember correctly??) 
> 
> So, hope you enjoy whatever the fuck this is lmfao. This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“Just because you’ve never seen it before, doesn’t mean I can’t do it, Lynch,” Adam’s voice came from behind the door. 

Gansey and Blue looked up at the same time. Blue arched an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face. Gansey wanted to know what they were arguing about this time around. The two had practically become inseparable since they got together not so long ago. Just because they make out in the back of the BMW (Gansey has seen, while he walked out to the Pig one night, they aren’t as slick as they think; it also burned his eyes a little bit), and do only God knows what else, didn’t mean they didn’t stop bickering with each other. 

The door to the second floor opened up with Ronan leading the way, stomping inside. He turned to Adam who followed close behind. He had a snarl on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’ll see it when I believe it, Parrish,” Ronan said back. 

Chainsaw came hopping out of Ronan’s room, which had the door ajar. When she saw her owner she took flight and landed in Ronan’s open arms. He went over and threw himself on the newly acquired couch. Adam still looked pissed off but joined his boyfriend anyway. Gansey sat up straight. 

“What is it you two are quarreling over this time around?” he wondered. 

The two boys were locked in a glaring match with each other. Both were not privy to talk about, well anything, which made it hard to get whatever it was they were fighting about out of their mouths. After a minute, Adam uncrossed his arms and shoved Ronan a little and raised his eyebrows. He was still petting Chainsaw softly over her head, and he let out a grunt and a roll of his eyes. 

“I was telling Parrish that I don’t believe that he can actually grow facial hair, and he argued he could back.” 

Gansey shared a look with Blue, who seemed confused. Blue shrugged her shoulders, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “So what?” 

A red flush started to form over Adam and Ronan’s cheeks and neck at the same time. It was much more noticeable on Ronan’s fair skin than Adam’s tan. Adam put the back of his hand to his cheek, and let out a groan before putting his head in his hands. Ronan looked angry, his face pinched in obvious embarrassment. Gansey immediately caught on to what this argument could have stemmed from, and felt his own face heat up. Blue’s eyes widened and then she started to laugh hysterically, falling on the ground, clutching her stomach. 

“Oh good Heavens,” Gansey politely exclaimed. 

Blue’s hysterical laughter went on for a good minute. Ronan adjusted himself and kicked at Blue’s side. It just made her laugh even more. 

“For fuck’s sake, it’s not funny, Maggot,” he growled out. 

Blue sat back up. She had one hand wrapped around her torso and put another hand on Gansey’s thigh. Gansey felt warmth creep up inside of him at her touch. He’d never get used to it, and he’d never get enough. Finally, she unclenched her torso and wiped a tear from her eye, smudging the black eyeliner she had on a little. 

“Holy shit, this is the craziest game of virility I’ve ever seen. God, you two are so fucking masculine, how do you not die from all the testosterone that is constantly flowing out of you?” 

“Whatever. You’re just jealous because your own boyfriend doesn’t have any,” Ronan bit back. 

“That is disgustingly sexist of you to say, Lynch,” Blue spat. 

“Save me the lecture.” 

Gansey saw fit to defend himself. He pointed a finger at his best friend and opened his mouth. “Not all men can grow beards like you. There are plenty of guys who don’t have any hair, and they are still men.”

“Yeah like gay men.” 

Ronan had a large smirk on his face. It showed all his perfect teeth, but Gansey knew that was his dangerous smile. He rarely had a genuine one. Gansey let out a huff and put his hands behind his back. 

“That’s stereotypical of you to say. Considering you, are gay yourself, and in a relationship with a gay man.” 

“Bisexual, Gansey,” Adam softly reminded, “not gay.” 

Gansey felt chastised by Adam’s comment. “Yes, bisexual. Sorry, Adam.” Adam just waved it off. 

“I can make all the gay jokes I want,” Ronan retorted. 

“We are getting very off topic here. So you and Adam somehow got into an argument over whether or not he can grow facial hair. Like Jane said, so what?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not a big deal.” 

Ronan sat up and leaned his upper body weight on his elbows. He had a sharp eyebrow arched in a challenge. 

“You didn’t make it seem like that when we were fuc-” he teased. 

“Oh, okay!” Gansey interrupted over Ronan’s taunt. “Ronan, Adam, as much as I love both of you, I really do not need to hear about what you do behind closed doors.” 

“Okay, Dick.” Ronan turned his attention back to Adam, who didn’t look as embarrassed as he did a few minutes ago. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. No shaving for three weeks. Show me what you got. Hell, I’ll even join in with you. Just to rile Gansey up.” 

“Must you always hold that over my head?” Gansey sighed. 

Ronan smirked at Gansey. “Of course I will. Until the day you can actually grow facial hair that doesn’t look pre-pubescent, I’m going to remind you.” 

“You have a deal,” Adam said. The two of them spat in their hands, making Gansey cringe and Blue scoff, and shook on it. 

Ronan then got up, grabbed Adam by his hand and dragged them into his room, slamming the door shut and clicking the lock. Blue let out a disgusted noise. 

“These walls better be thick.” 

Gansey got up and brushed off the invisible dust off his chinos and rubbed the wrinkles out. “How about we go someplace else for the time being?” 

“Great idea.”  

 

* * *

 

Because Adam has fair hair, it took a few days for Gansey to actually notice that anything was on his face at all. It had been barely a week since Adam and Ronan took on the stupid bet of testing Adam’s sense of pride and masculinity for his boyfriend, who was the epitome of masculine.

Adam showed up to Aglionby like nothing had ever happened, going on about his day normally. Ronan had dropped out right after the events, and even though Gansey had tried in vain to get him to stay, Ronan still went and signed his own release forms. Gansey was disappointed in the beginning, but over two months had passed, and he realized how more free and happy Ronan looked and acted. He was no longer constrained by the noose that was Aglionby (and the tie he had to wear, in his words). 

Gansey didn’t really think Adam would follow through, and he didn’t really think he’d be able to grow the impressive amount of facial hair Ronan could. That might’ve been his own ego talking, wounded a little that he wasn’t able to so. Not that he’d ever say that out loud of course; it sounds outlandish even in his own thoughts. Helen and Blue would share a great laugh together at his expense no doubt. 

When Gansey walked into Economics, it was one of the only classes him and Adam shared, Adam was already seated. He was looking down at his notebook, his hair covering his eyes, and had his head resting in his palm, and chewing on his pencil. Gansey walked up and sat down in his seat in front of him. Adam didn’t look up, probably absorbed in his own mind. 

Gansey dumped his bag on the floor and twisted around to face Adam. He slapped his hand twice on the desk. Adam jumped in surprise the pencil coming loose from his grip in his mouth and falling to his hastily scrawled notes. He looked up, his blue eyes wide before relaxing when he saw it was just Gansey. But Gansey was surprised. 

It had only been four days since the stupid bet, but Adam had a good scruff covering his cheeks and his jawline. The course hair was just as dusty in color, but noticeable now. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face. 

“God, Gansey, don’t scare me like that,” he muttered. 

“My apologies. I must say, you surprised me,” Gansey said. 

Adam looked confused. He picked up his pencil again as he looked down at his notes. “About what?” He glanced up again, a fair eyebrow arching and his blue eyes boring into Gansey’s. 

Gansey gestured towards Adam’s face. “You know,” he started and cleared his throat. “Your facial hair.” 

Adam put a hand to his face, rubbing the scruff. He let out a little laugh. “Even genetically, I can spite Lynch it seems.” 

Gansey joined in the laughter. He really loved his two best friends, even when they do ridiculous things to spite one another. “How is he doing anyway? I haven’t seen him since that day.” 

Adam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He had a dreamy smile on his face, which gave Gansey the impression Adam was enjoying this bet they had going for a plethora of reasons. “He looks like a fucking lumberjack.” 

“Really? It’s been four days.” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders his smile turning into a smirk. “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

Gansey clapped his hands together. “So, are you ready for this exam?” 

 

* * *

 

Gansey pulled up the gravel driveway that led to the Barns. It was just over two weeks now since the stupid bet happened. It was weird seeing Adam every day, and with more facial hair. But he hadn’t seen Ronan since then.

He put the Pig in park, and saw Ronan’s BMW and Adam’s Frankenstein's monster of a car, meaning Adam was already there. Blue hopped out of the passenger’s seat and moved it up so Henry who tagged along could get out as well. Blue had also been busy with her own stuff and hadn’t had the opportunity to see Ronan and Adam’s progress. 

Gansey locked the car and the three of them walked up the front steps to the veranda and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Gansey went ahead and pounded on the mahogany door a little louder and a little longer. A few moments later, they heard some shuffling and something falling to the ground. Ronan’s familiar string of curses being let out and Adam laughing. 

The door swung open, to reveal both Adam and Ronan shirtless. Both men were flushed red, and panting a little bit. They had that dazed look in their eyes, and Gansey could see that they had interrupted something. And both men were sporting very impressive beards, Ronan’s much more noticeable due to the black hair instead of Adam’s dirty blonde. 

“Whoa, ho. Parrish and Lynch, _God._ _Damn,_ ” Henry exclaimed with a large grin stretched across his face. 

Ronan scowled at Henry, it looks much more menacing than usual. “Who invited the three stooges?” 

Blue put her hands on her hips. “You did dumbass. We told you when we’d be here. Not our fault you two plan horribly.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes and stalked away from the door. Adam turned to look at Ronan’s retreating form. He gave a small smile to the three of them inviting them inside. Henry walked in and patted Adam on the shoulder. His gaze went down to his chest which was starting to form small bruises and was red. 

“I see Lynch’s been going down nicely on you,” he commented with a wink. Adam did not say anything back but went to the kitchen where Ronan was. 

Everyone sat down around the island in the kitchen. Ronan poured a glass of water and slid it down to Adam as he sat down himself. The two men were still shirtless and flushed red. Henry was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, nodding his head looking between the two of them. Then he rested his elbows on the counter and pointed between two of them. 

“What’s up with the look?” he inquired. 

“What look?” Ronan barked, before taking a sip of water. 

Henry rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. “Don’t be dumb. The impressive facial hair both of you have going. November was two months ago.” 

“What does November have to do with anything?” Adam asked with an eyebrow arched. Both his hands were wrapped around his glass. 

“No Shave November? Nevermind. Tell me, what’s up with the beards?” 

“The two idiots had an argument while having sex or something, about masculinity, and somehow it turned into a bet if Adam could actually grow facial hair and a contest of virility emerged,” Blue explained bluntly. 

“I wouldn’t say it happened like that,” Adam argued weakly. 

Blue gave him a look saying:  _ Yes it did, don’t argue with me.  _ Henry had a hand cupping his chin and he nodded like he was deep in thought. He let out a soft  _ hmmm _ . 

“Interesting. Well, you two certainly know how to rock the look. But really, would it kill you to take care of it? Lynch you especially. You look like a savage.” 

“I am a savage.” 

Henry tilted his head to the side and gave a smile. “Not in the way you’re thinking, man.” 

Ronan bared his teeth in defense. Henry put his hands up in surrender but let out a chuckle. “I admire you both for somehow managing to look ten years older than your eighteen-year-old selves. Alas, I am cursed with being fair and mostly hairless.” Then he patted his smooth cheeks for effect and then reached over and patted Gansey’s. “Just like Dick Three over here.” 

Both Adam and Ronan rolled their eyes at the same time. “What do you want to do tonight?” Adam asked the group. 

“I fancy a game of Cards Against Humanity,” Henry suggested. “I will win this time! Watch out Parrish!” 

 

* * *

 

Gansey was out in the courtyard. One of his old crewmates had grabbed his attention while he was waiting for Adam to arrive, and they started talking about everything under the sun. He liked Tad Carruthers, in a way one didn’t mind chatting with every once in awhile, but didn’t actively go seeking out. He had his group of his friends, his court, and that was all he really needed in his life.

He looked out at the parking lot again, hoping to see Adam’s car somewhere. He checked his watch, showing they still had a few minutes before the warning bell rang to start the day. Tad was still chatting, and Gansey still responding back when necessary. 

Gansey heard a door slam, and he turned his attention towards the sound. Ronan’s charcoal BMW was idling in a spot, and Adam stepped out of the passenger side. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out, and then buttoning up the last of his dress shirt and adjusting his tie. Ronan stepped out from the driver’s side and tossed Adam’s messenger bag into his hands, where he caught it easily before sliding it over his shoulder. The two of them shared a quick kiss before Ronan left as fast as he came. 

“God, those two are something else, aren’t they?” Tad muttered with awe. 

Gansey glanced over at Tad for a moment. “What do you mean?” 

Tad scoffed and placed one hand on his hip while using the other to gesture towards Adam who was walking over to the two of them with a smirk on his face. 

“Look at him. Parrish and Lynch are the most masculine gay couple I’ve ever seen. Isn’t one of them supposed to be a twink or something?” he scoffed. 

“Adam’s actually bisexual.” 

“Same difference.” 

“Not really.” But Gansey’s correction fell on deaf ears. And Gansey didn’t know what a twink was. And he wasn’t about to ask. 

“What’s up with the beards anyway?” 

Gansey thought Tad was asking too many questions just to be curious. But he didn’t comment on his thoughts; that’d be incredibly rude. “They made a bet. Growing out facial hair just to spite each other.” 

Tad crossed his arms. “Huh. Well, Parrish looks like he’s ten years older than he is.” Gansey watched as his green eyes looked Adam up and down quickly. Adam came over and smiled at Gansey, and gave a curt nod in Tad’s direction. 

“Hey, Gansey. Tad,” he greeted. 

“Nice beard, Parrish.” 

Adam ran a hand over it and narrowed his eyes at Tad. “Thanks, I guess.” He turned to Gansey. “We should get going.” 

“See you around,” Gansey said in parting. 

 

* * *

 

True to the bet, as soon as the three weeks were over, both Adam and Ronan shaved the beards they acquired. It was weird to see the two of them both clean shaven after seeing them with the facial hair for so long.

When everyone gathered at Nino’s, Blue had cupped her hands over Adam’s smooth face. “Thank God. It was getting ugly, Adam.” 

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. “Thanks for that, Blue.” 

Blue nodded her head in mock seriousness. “Someone had to say it to your face. I know Gansey wouldn’t, I think Ronan liked it too much.” 

Both Adam and Ronan shared an indignant look with each other. Henry took a bite out of a breadstick and waved it at them. “You two are disgustingly cute together. But like, chill out in public. Don’t think I didn’t see you adjusting your tie and hair getting out Ronan’s car in the Aglionby parking lot two days ago. Because I did, and so did half our school. You traumatized the freshman!” 

“They need to toughen up anyway,” Ronan said. 

“Calling the kettle black, Lynch. I bet you were prudish until you got the balls to kiss Parrish. And then the gates of sexual desire flooded open” 

Gansey could see that Ronan was surprised by the gall Henry had to keep up with him. And he could see the spark of admiration of it. Ronan respected people who weren’t afraid of him. Even if he doesn’t outwardly show it at first; Blue and Adam are prime examples. Gansey also saw, that even under the shitty lighting, both Adam and Ronan were blushing. 

“Well, I agree with Jane. You two look a lot better without all that hair covering your lower face and neck.” 

Ronan took a slice of pizza and shoved it into his mouth. “Whatever, losers. You’re all just jealous.” 

“Jealous? No. Admirable, sure,” Henry responded. “If you ever do decide to grow it out again, just take care of it. Keep it clean, keep it close.” 

“And don’t do it to fucking spite each other. You proved you both have uber virility, okay? Not that anyone questioned it but your egos,” Blue declared. 

Adam let a smirk cover his face. He snaked a hand on Ronan’s thigh. “I wish I could promise that, but really, that’d be lying. And Lynch here hates liars.” 

“I hate you so much,” Ronan muttered to Adam. 

“No, you don’t. You’re just bitter I showed you up.” 

Ronan shoved Adam’s head away, which elicited a laugh from everyone at the table.   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't know, I love the idea of Ronan and Adam being super into each other and soft and shit, but like the two of them are so fucking masculine, so like all of Blue's comments are mine haha. Something like this was bound to happen, I swear. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks, everyone!


End file.
